The Salvatore Sister
by Jasmine364
Summary: She returned before her siblings. What happens when they show up and the Salvatore siblings are reunited after 15 years. A story about the other Salvatore- Thalia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Mystic Falls 1864**

 **Salvatore Residence**

"Damon,Stefan,Thalia. Come here, I would like you to meet someone!" I hear my father call from downstairs. Giuseppe scared us so we did not hesitate to obey. I walk down the stairs and before me I saw a beautiful girl with beautiful brown hair and doe brown eyes. "I would like you to meet Miss Pierce."

"Please, call me Kathrine." The girl is eyeing up Stefan like she has intentions but I have already made a mental promise to myself, no one will hurt him.

"Um, uh, h-hi." My twin has already embarrassed himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Kathrine, I'm Thalia."

"Damon." My brother replies with his signature smirk that has the girl blushing. "Thalia, would you please show the young girl to her room." I nod and walk away from my family.

"So, what brings you here to the wonderful Mystic Falls Miss Kathrine?"

"I moved here from Atlanta, wanted a change of scenery." Although I had a bad vibe from this girl, I didn't once think she was lying. "And you are?" I say to the olive skinned girl.

"Emily. Emily Bennet." I shot the girl a confused look. "Katherine's handmaiden." I raise my eyebrows as an acknowledgment and continue showing our guests to their rooms while giving them a short tour. "And that's my brothers room."

"Which one?" The doe eyed girl asks.

"Stefan." I reply.

"Ah I see. And, where is the other ones? Damon was it?"

"Yes Damons bedroom is right there." I say pointing towards a door to the left.

"Emily, here is your room." The girl is about to walk off before I say, "And Emily, enjoy your stay. You are more than welcome." I saw with a genuine smile.

"Miss Pierce, your room is right next to Emily's. If you need anything you know where myself and my brothers rooms are. Don't be frightened, we don't bite." I assured her with a smile.

She smiles and replies, "Oh I know that. Thank you Thalia, I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends." I nod and walk off to my room where I write my diary about the happenings of today.

 **Mystic Falls March 2009**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Here I am. I never thought that I would return. But I don't know, something is drawing me here. Like I'm meant to be here.

I go to the old boarding house and just stand outside it. So many memories were made in this place, my home.

I walk in to a man, who I recognise sitting in the library. "Um, who are you?" He asks. "Thalia. Thalia Salvatore. I own this place?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Zach Salvatore. And you must be my aunt."

"Ew no, aunt makes me sound old. I am not old." The man just laughs. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea

 **...**

I have been home for a few hours now. I am settled in my old room and I make my way downstairs to go over my story with my 'Uncle.'

"So, you know my story?" I told him a story I use a lot when I move from town to town.

"Yes. You lived here when you were younger. Military family-moved about a lot. I'm your uncle. Have I missed anything?"

"Nope all good Zach. Don't worry I won't be staying for long." I stand up and pat his shoulder as I walk past. "Wait!" He calls after me. "Yes?"

"One rule while you are staying here."

"Okay..."

"Don't kill anyone."

"Done and done. Night Zach."

"Night"

 **...**

 **Town Square**

I decided to take a look around the town that my family along with four others; The Gilberts, The Lockwoods, The Fells and The Forbes' founded. So much has changed over 145 years. I may not have been here the whole time but I did pass through from time to time.

I was walking past Mystic Grill when I pass a group of three girls and two boys. "Damn." The dark haired boy says making her smile. "Hey Tyler, you would never have a chance." The blue eyed guy says. "Yeah, and neither would you Matt." A beautiful blonde girl pipes up. " I don't need a girl I've already got one." Matt says looking over to a girl with brown hair but I can only see the back of her head. "Yeah, you do. No need to rub it in." Another girl says. "Hey Bon, just because your single does not mean that you are not beautiful, it just means you haven't found the right man yet."

"Wow Care." The brown haired girl says.

"Speaking from experience?" Tyler adds. "Hey man, no need to be a dick." Matt sticks up for his friend. "Matter of fact, yes, yes I am." I think that I've been sitting on the bench eavesdropping for too long so I decide to get up and go to the grill and get a drink. I take a seat at the bar and order a bourbon. "Thank you." I give the bartender a small smile and he returns it, "No problem." I'm sitting at the bar and a waitress walks past. I can practically smell the pills off her, gross. I walk back out and the group of five are still seated beside the door. "Hey." The blonde girl says. I turn around and oh my gosh. The brown haired girl looks exactly like Kathrine. No, it can't be, she died in the fire. I helped Giuseppe I remember. "Hi." I reply. "I don't think we've met before, I'm Caroline." The girl flashes a bright smile. "Thalia Salvatore."

"I'm Matt, this is Tyler, Bonnie and Elena."

"Hi." They all say in sync. Maybe she isn't Kathrine. I might need to extend my stay just to be sure she really isn't the bitch that was killed years ago. "Would you like to sit?" Bonnie asks. "Um, sure." I smile and grab a seat and sit.

"So where are you from?" Caroline is the first to speak. "New York. I'm just passing."

"Where are you staying?" Elena is next. "In the old Salvatore boarding house with my uncle." I'm so intrigued by this girl. She's already nothing like Kathrine. "Parents?"

"They both passed away."

"I'm so sorry." Every second I'm more and more convinced that this isn't Kathrine, we hated each other. "Siblings?" Bonnie questions. "None that I talk to."

"What brings you to Mystic Falls then?" Tyler speaks up. "I was born here. Military family so we moved about a lot." The waitress comes out and gives me a death glare. Well damn, if looks could kill. I took that as my time to leave, "I'm so sorry but I promised my uncle that I would help him at the house."

"No problem, see you around?" Caroline says enthusiastically. "Sure." I smile and turn on my heel to walk off.

 **Mystic Falls May 2009**

"I can't believe your leaving us." Caroline says with tears in her eyes. "Keep in contact!" Bonnie is next to say goodbye. "Come back soon, please?" Elena, who I'm very sure is not Kathrine says. Matt and Tyler both say, "See you around Thali." I laugh and say, "Don't worry guys, I'll be back soon."

"I sure hope you are!" The blonde girl embraces me. I had an amazing time here and I have made really good friends. I certainly have many intentions to return. If that's in months or years, I will visit again.

 **Mystic Falls September 2009**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Here I am once again. Mystic Falls. I heard that Elena's parents passed a week after I left in May, though I don't blame them for not contacting me straight away, it must've been hard for her but I got here as fast as I could. I want to spend time with all my friends from Mystic Falls Elena could use another friend so, I've enlisted in Mystic Falls High.

I had given in all my 'transcripts' and gotten my schedule. I decided to walk about and get to know my way around the school before it got crowded only to realise that I skipped breakfast. Luckily, I had some extra blood bags in the car.

At the car I was greeted by one of my friends. The one and only Caroline Forbes. "Oh my gosh! Is it really you?"

"Yep really me." I say with an awkward smile, she doesn't know I'm a vampire so I can't feed around her. "What are you doing here?" Thankfully she doesn't realise my awkwardness. "I heard about Elena's parents I got here as soon as I could." My voice was laced with guilt knowing that it happened so long ago and I only came now. "Hey Care, you go I'll meet you in there. I have something I need to do."

"Okay. This year is going to be kick ass."

"It sure is." I smile once more before letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I quickly downed 3 bags of blood, just enough to keep me going until I get home. I hadn't even been home yet I came from New York straight to school. I wonder if anything has changed?

I hear Bonnies voice from around the corner as me and Caroline walk down the halls," Wow find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." I really did miss her.

"Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline hugs Elena tightly. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" I ask as I don't think she quite realised that I was standing there. "Yes. Much better." I embrace her. "Oh my gosh Elena I'm so so so sorry. I only heard about it last week, I got here as soon as I could. And hey, I even enrolled here." I shot her a smile. "Wait, really?" She questions, the joy clear in her voice. "Yep."

"Hey Thalia!" Great. Tyler Lockwood. Just what I needed. "Bye Tyler." I'm convinced his life purpose is to annoy me. Myself, Bonnie and Elena walk off, Caroline went elsewhere.

We walk past the office and Bonnie stops. "Hold up. Who's this?"

"All I see is back." My answer is blatantly obvious. "It's a hot back."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much." Hold up, Bonnies a psychic? . "I'll be right back." Uh oh. Elena follows her brother into the men's room. "Please be hot." Bonnie says to herself but I can hear her, I giggle and say, "Yeah please. We're lacking some major male real estate." I laugh once again. "That's exactly what I said! It's like you heard me... or read my mind." I laugh once again before this mysterious stranger turns around. "Oh hell no."

"What? Is something wrong?" I didn't realise I was thinking out loud and Bonnie just heard. Guess I'm going to have to tell her then. "Um, yeah, that's my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, 2 of them."

"So who's that?"

"My twin. Stefan."

History is so boring. I always get a really high score, but that's only because I lived through it all. Mr Tanner was talking about Virginia or something before it was founded but to be honest I wasn't really paying attention I was a little busy trying to wrap my head around the fact that my twin brother who I haven't seen in 15 years was here. Not only that but he was making googlies at Elena. All day I had the strangest feeling like there was going to be a lot of trouble and I couldn't shake it, I tried to put it to the back of my mind for the rest of the day.

 **...**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Zach!" I shout at the top of my voice all over the house. "Thalia. Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me. What the hell Zach. What is my brother doing here?"

"He said he was looking for a girl."

"What?"

"I don't know he didn't say much about her."

"Elena. Bye Zach be home later."

"Okay..."

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

I got myself a good stack of blood bags to keep me going, I prefer it from the vein but I made a promise to Zach that I wouldn't kill anyone and I intend to keep that promise.

 **...**

I got a text from Caroline saying to meet her at the grill so we can all catch up. It's been a while but I really did miss them.

 **Mystic Grill**

"So is it just us?" I ask walking over to the table where Bonnie,Matt and Caroline are sitting. "No Elena is meeting us here she's just doing something." Bonnie gazes up and tells me. "Speaking of, how is Elena doing." Uh oh, ex drama.

"Oh,no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." As Bonnie says so Elena walks in with Stefan. Great, just what I needed after a fully successful day of avoiding him. "More time, huh?" He walks over to them to greet my brother. This is going to be a long night.

Stefan and Elena come over and sit with us. "Hey Thalia." Super, now I have to interact. "Hi Stef."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Thanks a bunch Caroline. Like this isn't awkward enough. "Yeah, she's my sister." Stefan answers, probably sensing how awkward I'm feeling. "Oh. Well I definitely wasn't expecting that." Caroline says before continuing with her questioning. "So, were you born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks. "They're both dead." I say. Do they not remember me telling them all this months ago? "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena clearly understands as her parents passed as well. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." I clear my throat, seriously, I'm right here. "So what am I? Your cousin? Nope I'm your sister. Your twin sister."

"Yeah I guess I do have a sibling." Wow.

"So Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Of course Caroline mentions a party. "It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie has to further elaborate as Caroline is too wrapped up to even explain what it was. "Are you going?" Stefan questions Elena. How did I know that he would like her? "Of course she is." Bonnie is quick to answer for Elena, also sensing that Stefan likes her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is my first story so I'm sorry if there is some errors. Rate and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stefan and I took our own cars home but ended up meeting each other at the boarding house anyway.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"You promised." I was shocked to see that Zach was still up. "This was an animal attack." Stefan said unconvincingly. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do."

"So do I. Look Zach, maybe we aren't alone. We might not be the only vampires in town." I try to say as calmly as possible. "Please, Uncle Stefan and Aunt Thalia. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"That is not our intention." Stefan replies. "Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves." This guy is really getting on my nerves now. "I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do we belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake."

"Well, that's me off to bed. I've had enough drama today without arguing with you about us coming back. See ya." And with that I vamp sped up to my room. Was he right? Should we have came back? All these questions spiralled around in my head. I just really need to sleep right now maybe that will help. I will cross them bridges when I get to them.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

[In history class.]

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Mr Tanner really annoys me. How can one stupid human get under my skin so much? Like he doesn't even have to do anything and he agitates me. Ugh. "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Seriously this guy! Would it be wrong if I just went up and snapped his neck right here right now? "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." My twin answers correctly. Obviously, he lived through it. And so did I. "That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Ha, actually we ARE the original Salvatores. But he doesn't need to know that. "Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." How could he be a history teacher without knowing the history of this town? I'm going to set him right. Come on Tanner you should really know that. This is going to be so fun. "Actually, there were 27, sir. Thalia Salvatore. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Tanner just gave me a look of disgust. "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." The whole class started to giggle and mumble. It's times like these I really do love my brother. We have the same sense of humour. "Hmm." Is all Tanner has to say.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Thalia!"

"Yes brother dearest?" I vamp speed up to his room and he is standing there trying to pick an outfit for later. "Can you help me? I'm trying to pick an outfit."

"Yes!" I love styling outfits. I was a fashion designer a couple decades ago and I loved it. "Okay so you are going to the back to school thing. You want something that says 'I'm interested in you but I'm not desperate' but also says 'Elena come here and rip my clothes off'." As I'm looking through all his clothes I can just hear him chuckle behind me. "Ah! Perfecto!" I pull out jeans,a jacket, another coat thing and a top that are all very dark in colour-greys and blacks. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

"Hey, Thali, do you want me to drive you to the party?"

"Um, sure. I'll just go finish getting dressed." Was this is maybe getting our relationship back on the road? I really hope so. He's my brother and I missed him. I go to my room and finish putting my mascara on. I brush my hair and leave. I'm wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a white top and some red converse. That was the only colour that I was wearing.

 **Woods**

Stefan and I get to the party and we go our separate ways. I head straight to get a well needed drink. Tyler was standing there with Vicki. Them 2 make me physically sick I can't even deal. They are like the worlds most messed up couple. A pill popper and a narcissistic jock. What a pain in the ass. Still I walk over, nothing is stopping me from getting some alcohol in my system. "Hey Thalia." Why was he starting conversation with me. Seriously all I wanted to do was get some beer. Although my preferred drink is bourbon. "Hey Tyler!" I say in the most fake way with a fake smile. "Hey bitch." There she is being as charming as ever. "Bye Vicki." I walk off, beer in hand and float about between people getting to know everyone better.

I have been at the party for about an hour and I smell a smell that I should definitely not smell, blood. I see Elena and Jeremy running out from the trees holding a body that just so happened to belong to Vicki. "Somebody help!" Elena screams. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt sees his sister and runs over. "What happened to her?" Tyler also spots his girlfriend and rushes over.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Put this on her neck."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." They all keep going on. Me and Stefan share a look and both make our way to the car to get back home.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"What's going on?" Zach hears us storming in through the door. "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't us." We both go to Stefan's room about to talk about what happened when we hear a crow.

"Damon." I am absolutely speechless. I don't know what to say. "Hello, brother. Sister." "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I go for the snarky attitude it always works when I'm at a loss for words. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Stefan and Damon continue talking while I go over everything in my head. "When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother and sister. Is that so wrong?"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." That's it I'm driving myself crazy thinking like this. Time to speak up. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan speaks again. "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena."

 **—**

 **A/N**

 **I don't know what my upload schedule is going to be so I apologise if they are uploaded all over the place. Leave a review and tell me what you would like to see happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ I miss the old Damon

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Damon, no." My brother really has no restraint.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended."

"That's enough Damon." I'm not too sure if I should be here or not but I'm going to stay in case something bad happens. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts hitting Stefan. Oh no.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop Damon!" He just doesn't know when to stop. "Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan's face starts to change. This isn't going to end well… for Stefan. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there. I jump down quickly so I can break up any fight that may or may not occur. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"So go elsewhere! You are clearly not wanted here so what's holding you back, huh? Not here Damon, I won't allow it." I'm annoyed now. My brother knows exactly how to push my buttons and grind my gears and he's really doing it now. "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Your so pathetic Damon, your so held up in your revenge for what Stefan 'made you do' that you no longer care for your siblings. Where is the Damon from 1864? The Damon that would do anything to protect his baby sister? Because I miss that Damon." I genuinely did miss that Damon. I could feel tears lining my eyes as I remember all the good times we had when we were human.

 **Mystic Falls 1863**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

I was sitting at my dressing table and I could hear noise outside. I stop brushing my long brunette locks, set my brush beside my little box in which I kept my necklace Damon bought me for my 16th birthday that is a citrine gemstone, he said it complimented my blue eyes that were identical to his own. I walk to my window to see what all the commotion is outside. I look out and see my two brothers playing football, I can't help but smile at the sight of my two brothers. All three of us always get along we never fight or fall out, I think that's it's because Damon would always stick up for us and take the blame for us when we would get in trouble with father back when mother was alive. I lift my skirt up and walk down the stairs and into my fathers office, of course to see him at his desk with a drink in hand. "Good afternoon father, if you are needing me I will be outside with Stefan and Damon."

"Yes, okay." I roll my eyes after I turn my back so he doesn't see me do so as I am afraid of what he might do if he did.

"Thalia!" Damon exclaims as him and Stefan rush over to me, each offering me an arm to link. I giggle, curtsy and take their arms. We walk around the gardens in a comfortable silence. "You know, father is drinking at this time, it's only two thirty-five." I face is painted with a face that can only be described as one that a child would have if their candy was to be taken off of them. "Don't worry Thalia, father has never been the same since mother died 6 years ago. Even when she was alive he was nothing but malicious toward all three of us."

Stefan may only be 17 the same as me, but he was more educated- it is not seen important for girls and women to go to school they were meant to look after the house and the children while the husband went off to work though since our family is rich, I get a small amount of education once a week-

Stefan is very wise for his age. "Yes, Stefan is right Thalia, father just never was the same since mother passed. I wouldn't worry you pretty little head." Damon lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my hand. "Okay let's play football." I say grabbing the ball from Stefan's other hand and running off. "Thalia!" I hear both my brothers call after me. "You have to catch me!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that I haven't posted in about 2 weeks I just haven't been feeling inspired to write I was going through a stage that whenever I went to write I would write a sentence or two then get bored and stop but that's over now and to make up for it I will try to upload another this week but that might not happen. Please tell me what you think of my story. Also let me know what you would like to happen. Rate and review! Bye x**


	4. Chapter 4- Do you remember the 80

"He's long gone, do you forget that we were the _best_ of friends." Knowing exactly what he was talking about I looked to the floor earning a puzzled look from Stefan. "Oh yeah, the 80's remember that Thalia?" He's so persistent. Of course I remember, how could I forget?

 **Florida 1985**

Another night out, another outfit to plan. I'm standing in the apartment that I share with my brother looking through my closet. I pick out a black top and a denim mini skirt. I pair it with white stilettos and large silver hoops. I go to style my hair when I hear Damon singing take on me by a-ha, "Happy brother?"

"Of course I am. There's lots to be happy about."

"Oh yeah, name me 2."

"Well, you're here and you're feeding like a true vampire with me. What more could I ask for?" I let out a soft laugh. I mean, he does have a valid point. Me and Stefan might be twins but me and Damon are a lot more a like personality wise. "Where should we go tonight my dear sister?"

"How about we go where we went on Saturday, it was absolutely crawling with people to eat."

"Billy's it is then."

 **Billy's Club, Florida**

A mediocre rock band is playing as we walk in, Damon and I go to get a drink and we go our separate ways to find some people to kill. I grab a girl and compel her to not scream or move. I feel my fangs pierce through my gums as I move closer to her carotid artery and sink my teeth into her. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over to see Damon standing there. "Mind if we share?" I shake my head and continue feeding as Damon goes around to the other side and together, we suck her dry. After feeding on and killing 4 others we go to a bar to drink our body weight in bourbon.

 **Present day**

"Come on Thali, let's do it again. For old times sake." I have to admit, it's tempting but those days are over me, I'm different now, I don't kill. "No can do Damon, I've changed. I'm not that person any more." And with that I leave the room and go to bed, what a tiring night it has been and I know that my problems will not disappear over night, Damon will still be here tomorrow.

 **...**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

I wake up with a good feeling in my bones, then I'm snapped right back to reality and remember that Damon is back. I have a strong feeling that he isn't going to stop pestering me until I feed with him again, I mean, is it really worth it? Should I really feed just because I want Damon off my case? Ugh, school. I'm really not in the mood for it today but to keep up my 'I'm a human' act I must go.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Mr Tanners history class, yay. I really can't stand him, and once again Stefan and Elena can't keep their eyes off of each other. They make me want to fork my eyeballs out. "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" The bell! Yes! I'm straight out of the school and home, no time for chatting to any one just home and to bed. I had no sleep last night, I couldn't, I mean with Damon showing up last night I couldn't get him off my mind.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Blood bag, bed, sleep until 6, blood bag, comet celebrations, home, blood bag, bed. That is what my night will be. Pretty boring but I want to keep myself of the DL, I can't risk being outted. Tonight should be _so fun._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry that this one is short and a bit late, I'm thinking of uploading on Saturdays. Don't worry about the shortness of this one, it's just a filler kind of one, the next one should be quite long as I have something planned to happen. Bye x**_


	5. Chapter 5- Welcome back Thalia

**Salvatore Boarding House**

I look to my clock beside me on my bedside table, 18:27. I get up out of my bed and go to my dressing table where I start to get ready for the nights comet celebrations. I do my makeup, style my hair and put on my usual attire- a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket and some black converse.

I make my way downstairs and go to the basement to get some blood bags. I do still drink it from the vein, but not as much as I did before. Since returning to Mystic Falls I haven't had a single drop from the vein. Some days are better than the others, one day I will crave it, the next it won't even be a thought. Today is not one of those days. I don't know what it is but today my craving has been especially strong, I would love nothing more than to go out and rip into someone jugular. So, forget the blood bags, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Damon!" I scream through the house as I'm going to look for my brother, he is the one person I know for a fact will not judge me. I find him in the library with a girl as he is helplessly firting her up preparing to feed on her. "Share?" Is the only thing I say before Damon gives me a look and we rip into her throat. With blood dripping from both of our mouths Damon just stares at me, "Well little sister, are you back in the game?" I smile at him and start to say, "You know it." When we are interrupted by none other than my doting brother with a horrified look on his face. "Are you serious right now Thalia? You are feeding on humans. You are no better than him." Stefan says while giving a glance to Damon before storming off to his room. Damon and I share a look and all I say is, "Oops?" Then we start to laugh as we are walking out the door ready to terrorise the streets of Mystic Falls once again, just like old times.

 **Town Square**

The night of the comet celebration. This is perfect. There are plenty of people around which means plenty people to kill. Damon and I look to each other and with a nod we go our separate ways to find someone to kill.

 **...**

7 people down myself and Damon reunite. "I think I'm going to get a candle, you know. You up for it?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to kill more people." I nudge Damon in the side but all the while I'm laughing at his comment. "Okay, see you later."

 **...**

"No! No!"

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you. Seriously Damon, you couldn't have gotten anyone less, I don't know, screamy?"

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" I'm quick to realise that Damon is talking to Stefan. Great, what does he want. "Let her go." Wouldn't I have guessed that he has strapped on his hero hair and is here to save the day. "Shh. really? Ok. Thalia, bring her back." I sigh but do so anyway.

"No!" She screams out loud as he throws her to Stefan. Damon is a genius! "No, no, no!" "Ugh! Relax."

"What's happening?" She has no clue what is happening... but soon she will. "We don't need her to be dead, but...you might." Stefan shoots me a horrified look as I speak. Damon compels her.

"What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Now time for my fun

"Wrong!"

"Thalia, don't."

"It was Stefan." I compel her to believe that it was Stefan, even though it was Damon. He already hates us, why not make him hate us more? "Thalia, please."

"Come here." Damon takes the girl from me and puts his hands on the side of her face. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Ah, the wonders of compulsion, she repeats after him.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." I couldn't help the giggle that comes out of my mouth as I hear Stefan beg Damon. I clear my throat as I begin, "Sorry," I say still with a smile on my face.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now. Good luck Stef!" And as I finish my sentence Damon is ripping off Vicki's bandage and throws her into my other brother. She screams once again, god what is it with that girl and her screaming?

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have." I interrupt Damon as I take over the conversation now. "That you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon is quick to continue in his talk. "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" All the while my brothers are arguing I'm thinking about how much I want to tear into someone, take everything out on a human, let all my emotions fly free. But I don't. "Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be siblings again?" I roll my eyes at his assumption but it's just like Stefan to always think the worst of us.

"You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Wow, low blow. He directs a glare at me which I can only explain as one that made me feel a _twinge_ of guilt, but only a twinge. "And I'm not just talking to Damon, Thalia. I'm talking to you too. Not 24 hours ago you and I were fine, now, you are no better than our brother. So go ahead, _I dare you_ to let her go."

Stefan's words really hit home with me. But not enough to stop me from giving him a cocky smirk and vamp speeding off to tear into a few drunk teenagers who are all in the one place for the comet celebrations.

 **Mystic Grill**

I walk up to the grill and get a quick bourbon then go to the restroom. Perfect. There are two girls in the restroom and that means that I have two meals. I compel them to stay and not scream before I tear into their necks.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

I can't be bothered staying out to watch the comet so I just go straight up to my room and stand on my balcony, bottle of bourbon in hand watching the lone comet shooting across the sky and just think about life.

I mean on one hand I want to be good and stay on blood bags but on the other hand I want to cheat on my 'diet' and go in for the kill, literally. I really don't know what to do anymore, one minute I'm fine next I want to rip someone apart. Is it possible for vampires to get bi polar? I'm so mentally and emotionally messed up, and I seriously don't know what I can do.

I look at my watch and realise that I have unexpectedly been sitting out for 2 hours as it is now 2am. Well, time for sleep I do have school in the morning. :(

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry that I have been a little MIA for over a month. I got a new puppy so she has been taking up a lot of my time. I also have exams in school coming up so revising for them have been quite time consuming. My exams start next week and go on for 3 weeks so I'm sorry if I don't upload but I will try to get at least 1 chapter up. Rate and review! Bye x**


End file.
